All Hell
by sunset moon dove
Summary: What happens when Jeb experiments with something that Wanda got on a raid, Jamie gets a pet raccoon, Jared colleting calculators, Melanie gets contacts and goes to Disney world, Ian chasing butterflies and crazy things from the others?ALL HELL!
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Jeb experiments with something that Wanda got on a raid that was made by the soles, Jamie gets a pet raccoon, Jared colleting calculators, Melanie gets contacts and goes to Disney world, Ian chasing butterflies, Kyle getting attacked by

**What happens when Jeb experiments with something that Wanda got on a raid that was made by the soles, Jamie gets a pet raccoon, Jared colleting calculators, Melanie gets contacts and goes to Disney world, Ian chasing butterflies, Kyle getting attacked by cats, Sunny dancing around a bonfire, and Wanda drunk? All hell.**

**I don't own the host or Disney world**

Wanda's POV

"Oh come on Wanda, just this once?" I felt like I was about to slap, Mel, she had just asked me to go into the store and get her contacts that will make her eyes look like mine and then stab her in the neck and use heal, seal, and smooth on it, Just to go to Disney world! "Melanie, I will not stab you just so you can go to Disney world!" she whined on "But Wanda, I never got to go as a kid, it was to much money, and then it was free, but I couldn't go because of the seekers, and now I have a chance of going and you deprive me of it!" she was trying to make me take pity on her, she knew I was a sucker for a guilt trip, she knew how my mind worked as well as did, luckily I was getting much better at humanity AKA: lying, arguing, being mad, breaking rules, and of course saying no. "Mel, you don't _need_ to go to Disney world, so I'm not depriving you of anything." She faked a sob and ran off. I knew where she was going to ask Sunny, or she was going to run off into the desert and go find Burns and ask him. What makes Disney world so important anyway?

Jamie's POV

This is boring. Why am I stuck here reading while Sunny and Mel are on a raid? Well at least Wanda's still here nobody felt comfortable having two soles out at once more of a chance of something slipping. I don't understand why anyone wouldn't trust Wanda she's proved herself worthy of freedom to go time and time again I remember one time Jed basically offered it to here she said her place was here, but I still think it's perfectly safe to take Sunny and Wanda both on a raid, in a way I'm happy she didn't go because I have someone to talk to. Why didn't Mel ask Wanda I mean they are sisters more or less. I'm going to go see what Wanda's up to she's probably making out with Ian, I wonder how Melanie could put up with being in Wanda's head Dearing that, I can barely stand to watch it let alone do it! I move the green screen back and go into the hall it's about lunch time I bet she's in the kitchen._ Hey, what's that coming around the corner it'd black and grey…kind of reminds me of a skunk but it's no a skunk…_ It came towards me I heard commotion coming from behind it and Aunt Maggie yelling witch isn't a pleasant sound to here. It's a raccoon! It was coming straight at me. It climbed up my led and into my arms! It's so cute! For a minute I forgot about the yelling old lady running down the hall way and petted its little head "Jamie get away from it now! It's nearly as bad as a parasite! You'll get rabid rodent disease!" I shook my head "No it won't it's so cute it's impossible! It's a little angel!" I patted his head again. She slapped ne and said "it's not a little angel give it here I need it for stew!" I ran away with the little raccoon in my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

I need as many as people as possible to go to this link z10

I need as many as people as possible to go to this link z10./TwilightFantasy/index.php?actidx it's a very goode site and I promised the creator of it that I'd put it up and yes I have permission from the creator of the site and I do not own it but here is another chapter

**While Jamie argues with Maggie back in the caves sunny and Mel go to Disney world lets check up on them shall we I do not own the host or Disney world**

"thanks, for taking me sunny, when wanda wouldn't." sunny looked at me and said "Don't worry about it Mel for me this is just another day of shoping" we continue to drive. The road gets bumpy I laugh, sunny does to this is fun.

Sorry it's so short but this is just will Maggie and Jamie argue


End file.
